


Extraordinary You: Never Ending Story

by mikrokosmos713



Category: Extraordinary You, July Found by Chance, Secret - Fandom, The Angel's Trumpet, Trumpet Creeper, a rose for you
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fanfic, Gen, Kdrama, Korean Drama - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikrokosmos713/pseuds/mikrokosmos713
Summary: Continued from Extraordinary You Episode 16 (32) where Dan Oh remembers Haru and both of them are in each other's embrace, refusing to let go.
Relationships: DanHaru, DanHaruBaek, Eun Dan Oh/Baek Kyung, Eun Dan Oh/Haru, Eun Dan Oh/Jinmichae, Eun Dan Oh/Lee Do Hwa, Eun Dan Oh/Oh Nam Joo, Haru/Baek Kyung, Haru/Dan Oh, Haru/Eun Dan Oh, Haru/Jinmichae, Haru/Lee Do Hwa, Jinmichae/Soo Hyang, Kim Hye Yoon/Lee Jae Wook, Kim Seok Woo/Kim Hye Yoon, Lee Do Hwa/Baek Kyung, Lee Do Hwa/Jinmichae, Lee Do Hwa/Oh Nam Joo, Rowoon/ Lee Jae Wook, Rowoon/Kim Hye Yoon, SF9 - Relationship, Shin Sae Mi/Ahn Soo Chul
Comments: 20
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 will be uploaded in a few hours. Please do give it lots of love and comments :) thank you.

Haru looked at Dan Oh, stunned. It was as if time stood still, he could not believe she remembered him. The way she looked at him, the way she called out his name brought back memories from a lifetime ago. He felt as if it was too good to be true. A miraculous moment, as if the universe was only created for Dan Oh and him. He stared at her, taking in every detail of her face. Afraid it was his imagination and she will disappear from his sight. 

-Chapter 1 will be uploaded soon-


	2. Because I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please give this fanfic lots of love. I'm finally writing after an entire year so do leave some comments hehe. 
> 
> I'm aware Dan Oh, Haru & Namjoo are nameless extras, while Do Hwa & Baek Kyung were not shown but I NEED TO include them. Especially Do Hwa & Baek Kyung. Also I want to give Dan Oh a similar family set up as her Secret set up cause I love her Dad's character so much. 
> 
> Enjoy : )

_'I hope this becomes an unforgettable gift for Dan Oh.’_

Dan Oh smiled wistfully at Haru’s message and drawings of all the intimate and beautiful moments Haru and she spend together. His soft smile and heartbreakingly beautiful face never left her mind nor her heart. It was their graduation day and she missed him even more. She reminisced about the time they spend together, tears rolled down her cheeks as she caressed the image he drew for her. Only for her. 

“Thank you Haru-ya, for being my first love and my fate. And…..” Dan Oh clutched the drawing diary Haru made for her tighter, as she heard the sound of pages turning. 

A strange sound she heard when she was Haru outside the art room lingered in the air as she felt time freeze. An unsettling feeling washed upon her and darkness took over. 

~~~

“Appa, I got into Hani University!! Appa!!” Dan Oh squealed, waving her acceptance letter, making her father laugh heartily. 

“Congratulations my daughter. Your Mother would have been so proud, the whole neighborhood would have heard about it by now.” Dan Oh’s father said as she threw her arms around him in happiness. 

Year 1

Despite staying at the dorms within the University’s vicinity, Dan Oh would be late to class frequently which meant she would have to run uphill. But rarely anyone judged in university, everyone sort of understood and acknowledged the struggles and kept to himself or herself. So far Dan Oh’s experience at the university has been positive but she mostly kept to herself. 

She did have some weird incidents that she brushed off, like when she met some of her classmates, Shin Sae Mi and Ahn Soo Chul. She had this overwhelming feeling of familiarity and sadness. She did not realize her cheeks were wet until Sae Mi offered her tissues. 

“Are you alright? Are you in pain? Do you need to sit down?” Sae Mi asked, flustered by Dan Oh’s reaction. 

“Oh here, here, take a seat.” Soo Chul, their senior said as he pulled out a chair. 

“Thank you.” Dan Oh smiled and sat down, calming herself down. 

Or when she was in the hospital due to high fever, she was drawn to the cardiac consultation rooms for some odd reason. As she walked past the room, she had flashbacks of memories she never knew if it was hers or a figment of her imagination. 

‘Eun Dan Oh, let’s set a date for your surgery’ 

With that, she felt a sharp pain in her chest, causing her legs to give way as she fell to the ground. 

_Eun Dan Oh….? Surgery? My name is Eun Dan Oh…?_

Not just that, when she was in the cafeteria, two tall university students sat beside her and started conversing with her and she felt the same sense of familiarity wash over her. She tried to remember their names, Lee Do Hwa and Geum Jin Mi. 

She brushed off the feeling but she could not brush the two students off. Every lunch break when she was at the cafeteria, they would specifically find her and sit with her. Over time, she became friends with them and loved their company. 

Whenever she would walk to class, she always saw the same student who smiled at her and greeted her coolly. She first encountered him when she was rushing to get to her morning class. Her hands full of books, she ran uphill and lost her balance. As she started picking up her scattered books, someone picked up a few books and handed them to her.

She looked up and stared at him, his hair was swept to the side and he had a black stud on his left ear. He had a strange smile on his handsome face as if he knew who she was. 

“Baek Kyung-ah let’s go.” Another student yelled. 

He looked at her, smiling softly, “Be careful, see you around.” He left become she could thank him.

Despite everything, she would experience flashbacks. She could never see the imagines clearly but the memories felt like her own. Memories from a lifetime ago. She felt a hole in her heart. As if she was missing someone, she could not remember nor could she put a finger on the yearning but it was devastatingly painful. There would be days where she would jerk awake or days where she would just curl up in bed as an excruciating pain would swallow her whole. 

_“What is wrong with me? Why am I in such pain? What have I forgotten? Whom…have I forgotten…to be in such profound sorrow? Somebody…anybody….please. Please help me.”_

Dan Oh broke into tears as she clutched her chest, tiring herself and eventually falling asleep. 

~~~~

As usual, Dan Oh overslept and was running to her classes and as if on cue, she ran past Baek Kyung whom she did not notice. Baek Kyung smiled and watched her run towards the campus. He remembered Eun Dan Oh from Trumpet Creeper and from Secret. He was thankful for being self-aware and having his memories. 

In spite of whatever they went through, he promised himself to treat Dan Oh better. To treat Haru better. To treat himself better. He was stunned at how even before he regained his self-awareness of his memories from the writer’s previous manhwas, he was drawn to Dan Oh. He noticed her and immediately started falling her all over again. 

Baek Kyung was trying to get over her as the writer was finishing up Secret and he knew he had to do the same in this lifetime as well. He met Haru on campus and he knew it would not be long before Dan Oh remembered and both Dan Oh and Haru found each other. 

He looked down at the pink and black watch he bought for Dan Oh. He hoped she would remember soon so he could gift the watch to her. He found out she did not have any heart or health condition which make his eyes brim with tears. She could finally be free of pain and the fear of hospital visits and complications. 

“Eun Dan Oh, I missed you. I’m glad you’re here.” Baek Kyung said as he watched her getting further and further. 

~~~~~

After class, Dan Oh went to the library to borrow some books while the librarian was scanning her books, a book on the counter _THE DUINO ELEGIES_ caught her attention. 

Unable to resist the temptation, she borrowed it and started reading it outside of the library. Engrossed in the poems and verses, a vibrant crystal blue butterfly lands on the page, which completely shifts her attention. 

She immediately thinks of the butterfly effect and reaches to touch the butterfly but it flutters away. As if it’s fluttering wings gestures her to follow it, she sets the book down and follows it in a trance. The butterfly lands on one of the portraits, of which a lady and a man are sitting below a tree, looking at each other. 

Dan Oh feels drawn to the picture as if it’s hers. She reaches out and takes the portrait. 

“The leaves of the tree in the garden turned out so beautifully.” A student exclaims. 

“ Hey you know what? Today is the tree’s 300th birthday.” Her friend responds. 

Dan Oh overhears their conversation and as if a switch gets flipped on, runs towards the garden to find the tree. She rushes down a long flight of stairs but something in her makes her stop and turn around. A student, his back facing her was slowly walking up the steps. She felt a strange pain in her chest again but continued walking down. 

After walking a few steps, she finds the tree. It looks more majestic and beautiful. Signs of autumn were evident by the fallen leaves and the color of the remaining leaves on the tree. Dan Oh walked up to the tree and touched it gently. Unable to leave the site, she sat down and pondered over a feeling she could not fathom nor explain. 

She closed her eyes and let the sun caress her face, breathing in the fresh crisp air. A sweet smile spreading on her face, as she felt peace wash over her. She looked at the portrait once more and started walking back to her dorm. 

She hears a faint ringing before having another flashback, but this time it’s clear as day and she can see herself with someone. 

_“Whether we’re on stage or in the shadow, let’s meet there on October 10th. If we do that, I sort of feel like we might see each other for a long time like this tree.” Dan Oh said, smiling at the man gazing at her without blinking._

_“When we are 19 and 20.” He responds, his smile spreading across his face. ___

__

__Haru…? Dan Oh turned around and ran towards the tree. As if a Pandora box of memories had been yanked open, with every step she remembered a new moment from another lifetime. How could she have forgotten Haru? How could she have forgotten herself? She felt her heart sink as she frantically looked around, searching for Haru or any sign of him._ _

__

__At that moment, she felt herself freeze as she slowly turned her attention to the tree a breathtakingly handsome man in a long brown coat stepped out and towards her._ _

__

__She felt the air become still as she slowly approached him, the pounding of her heart became louder with each step, her eyes brimming with tears threatening to fall. “I found you.” Dan Oh said, her voice breaking as she handed the portrait to Haru, smiling at him._ _

__Haru stared at her, an unreadable expression spread across his face. Dan Oh felt her heart shatter into a million pieces as the realization hit her that maybe he did not remember him or their previous lifetimes together._ _

__Afraid she would break down in front of him due to the gripping pain of Haru not remembering her, she stumbled backward, setting the portrait on the bench and walking away from him._ _

__“Eun Dan Oh,” Haru said, barely a whisper._ _

__

__Dan Oh stopped in her tracks, the way he called her name was the most beautiful sound to her. Frightened it’s her mind playing tricks on her she refused to turn around and face him. Before she could say or do anything she felt him engulf her in a bone crashing backhug. She could feel him shaking and the moment she felt his tears land on her hands she completely lost her composure and felt hot tears trickle down her cheeks uncontrollably._ _

__

__Haru held her tighter and Dan Oh felt fabric on her shoulder soak up his tears. She unclasped his arms around her and looked at him. Pain and desperation written on his face as he held her tightly._ _

__“I missed you,” Haru said, his voice choking up._ _

__Dan Oh smiled at him, a smile so beautiful and beaming that made Haru’s heartache. He pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly and refusing to let go. Pulling her as close as he could, as tightly as he could, She could feel his heartbeat. She felt an indescribable feeling of love and peace._ _

__She was finally home. She was finally where she was meant to be. No matter how many lifetimes, or which lifetime, no matter the setup, the circumstance. The storyline, the heartbreaks, or the pain. She knew she would choose to be with Haru. Over and over again. He was worth every devastation, every obstacle. She was would choose him and only him as he would choose her. She found her soul. Her home. Her universe._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do leave some comments & kudos, they really mean a lot to me and encourage me : )
> 
> Also I'm thinking about writing Haru and Dan Oh's unseen love story in Trumpet Creeper. So let me know if you would like to read it :) 
> 
> Copyright © cityoffandoms_yjn20, 2019. Do not copy, translate or repost without permission.


End file.
